Deep Snow
Deep Snow is a character from the anime and manga series Rave Master. History He was born in the year 0056, within a Demon Card base in the hardcore mountains of the north. Dr. Igor Kilkila, a researcher who specialized in new weapons and Dark Brings, genetically-engineered the infant to human perfection, and also fused the child with a Dark Bring, with the aim of creating the perfect living weapon. A young King, who was haunted by the memory of his son Lucia's apparent death, decided to raise the infant as his own, calling him Deep Snow. Because of the modifications performed on him by Igor, Deep Snow aged much faster than an ordinary infant, and became a young boy in just 2 years (in fact, the same age as Lucia when he was supposedly killed). It was also at this time that a glimpse of his growing power was revealed, much to the fear and joy of King and Igor (respectively). It was supposedly because of King's fear of Deep Snow's power that he distanced himself from him when he became an adult, and placed him within the Empire as a spy. However, despite of this apparent fear, and also what Deep Snow have come to believe was a one-sided love on his part towards King, his loyalty towards whom he had come to know and love as his own father never wavered, and he sought to prove himself. Deep Snow rose within the ranks of the Empire, becoming their Northern General. He conspired to have the being known as the infamous "Blonde Demon" (King's presumed-dead son Lucia, who was corrupted and strengthened by a piece of the Mother Dark Bring Sinclair while in captivity) released from 66th basement of the desert prison Mega Unit and unleashed against the growing number of enemy organizations, but was overruled by the Western General Jade. After Lucia became the new ruler of Demon Card, Deep Snow returned to the organization and was appointed as the replacement of ex-Demon Card member Shuda within the group known as the Oracion Six, but not before using his powers and intimate knowledge of the Empire to wreak havoc on their headquarters. Later, as part of Demon Card's "Project: Dark Rendezvous", Deep Snow would annihilate the Empire HQ entirely, as well as recruiting a quarter of their army to Demon Card. Deep Snow was next seen leading a group attempting to retrieve for Demon Card the Sinclaire piece "Vampire" at the possession of the Rave Master Haru Glory and his friends. They thought they had their chance after an earlier attempt by the Oracion Six member Jegan and his army of dragons softened up the group, but they were foiled in this endeavor by the untimely arrival of Shuda himself. He and Deep Snow would do battle, with Shuda eventually prevailing after much difficulty, with the help of the divine sword "Heavenly Blossom" (which Haru's father Gale entrusted to him), and the strength of his own convictions. Afterwards, a defeated Deep Snow pleaded with Shuda to end his life, but before he did, Shuda decided to tell Deep Snow the real reason why King sent him away to the Empire... During Shuda's time as a member of Demon Card, he overheard a conversation between King and the Oracion Six member Haja, who requested that Deep Snow be brought back to strengthen their forces in the south, which was in danger of falling to resistance forces. King forcefully denied this request, but in contradiction to Deep Snow's previously-held beliefs, he explained to Haja that we wanted to spare Deep Snow the path of evil and, if at all possible, live a life of peace. More importantly, he told Shuda that he thought of Deep Snow as his own son. Deep Snow breaks down emotionally after this revelation, and Shuda spares his life, leaving him to an unknown fate. Powers and abilities Zero Stream: One of the special Six Star Dark Brings possessed by each Oracion Six member, it has the power to manipulate anything that flows. Deep Snow used this DB to various effects, amongst which is turning falling rain into a defensive shield, a clone of himself to fool enemies, and projectiles; turning the wind into projectiles; and controlling the bloodflow within a creature's body to trigger an aneurysm or control their movement. With great concentration, the DB is supposedly capable of controlling anything that moves. Type 56: The Dark Bring which was fused with Deep Snow as an infant. It has the power to bring out the latent ability of an individual, which he's normally incapable of accessing on his own. This Dark Bring's power grows as Deep Snow becomes older, greatly enhancing his physical abilities. Category:Rave Master characters